


Those Three Little Words

by Paradise_of_Mary_Jane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradise_of_Mary_Jane/pseuds/Paradise_of_Mary_Jane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sirius says something he really didn't mean to and James struggles with words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Three Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> Another shippy fic! Yay!! 
> 
> Please Enjoy :)

He really hadn’t meant to say the words out loud; it had been more of a spur of the moment thing. He remembers thinking them—he’s been thinking them for a while now. He hadn’t realized that he’d actually said them out loud until James freezes under him.

 

James’ eyes widen in surprise, looking as if all the air has been knocked out of him. Sirius might find it a little funny if his heart hadn’t literally skipped a beat. He really hadn’t meant to say those words out loud. At all.

 

“I’m going to need to put on some underwear before you say anything else,” James says after a long moment of silence and Sirius has to pretend that that doesn’t sting. His words aren’t really encouraging.

 

Still, Sirius is Sirius and he’s not about to get a little thing like that get him down. He forces himself to smirk. “Is that so?”

 

“That is so,” James says, sounding sort of panicked and out-of-breath, and strangely enough, annoyed. He sure does know how to make a guy feel appreciated. “This is not a conversation one usually has stark naked, after all.”

 

“On the contrary,” Sirius says. “I think it’s the perfect setting for a conversation like this.”

 

That earns him an exasperated sigh. James is beginning to get up but Sirius hooks a hand around his waist.

 

“Padfoot!”

 

Sirius leers and he puts on his most seductive face. He pulls James back to the bed just as the other man is picking up his underwear. James lets him without much resistance, which is a good sign. Maybe they can go back to bed and James will chalk up this entire fiasco to a really weird dream.

 

“Stay,” Sirius says. “Underwear later.”

 

He pulls James in for a long kiss. Maybe if he can be distracting enough, James would forget to have the conversation. Sirius hadn’t meant to say it, after all, and he doesn’t really fancy rejection too much. It seems to work. James gets that dazed look in his eyes whenever Sirius kisses him. Sirius almost considers it a success, he almost does actually, until…

 

“But you said—”

 

James’ eyes had turned serious. There’s even a small frown on his face. Dammit.

 

“We can still talk without clothes, you know.”

 

“I know.” James hesitates. Sirius frowns, his heart now doing back flips in his chest. He hadn’t really planned on saying it but he meant them and he doesn’t really want to take them back. If only James would cooperate and just forget about it.

 

“Do we really have to talk about it?” he asks. “Because it doesn’t have to be a thing, you know.”

 

“Wha—Of course we have to talk about it!” James really sounds annoyed now. Sirius can’t possibly be that bad, can he? “And of course it’s a thing!”

 

“James,” Sirius says gently. He pulls James closer to him. “Is there a problem?” James shakes his head and snuggles closer to Sirius. The kiss that he presses to Sirius’ temple makes his heart beat a little slower.

 

“No,” James says. “It’s just…Well…Er…I didn’t really expect it, y’know. You just sort of, murmured it in my ear and…”

 

Sirius’ frown deepens. If it were any other person, he’d almost be insulted by now, but this was James and he’s feeling something closer to hurt. God, he really should invest in an internal filter one of these days. It would really save him a lot of grief. James must notice something in his face because he hastily adds:

 

“No it’s not—I didn’t mean it like that—I’m actually really…Why is this so hard Padfoot?”

 

“James I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Sirius says. There’s something in James’ tone; it’s James’ tone when he wants to tell James something without actually saying it. Sirius, for the life of him, can’t figure out what James is trying to say, which is a first. It’s a strange feeling and not one he likes. He always knows what James is thinking.

 

“It’s just…” Sirius waits. James doesn’t say anything. He waits some more but James still doesn’t say anything.

 

“James.” Sirius nudges him. “You don’t have to say anything, y’know. It’s fine.”

 

“No! It’s not—I’m not—”

 

“It’s fine James,” Sirius says. And if his smile feels a little too forced, well that’s his own business, isn’t it?

 

“No, Sirius, that is really not what I meant to say!”

 

“Well what do you mean to say then?”

 

“I love you too!”

 

James looks surprised at the fierceness in his own voice. Sirius blinks back at him, uncomprehending.

 

“You—You—”

 

“I just—you said it so suddenly and I was surprised and… I just wanted to let you know that I love you too.” His hand twitches in the way that means he wants to run a hand through his hair nervously, but he keeps them around Sirius, nonetheless.

 

“But I thought…”

 

James exhales heavily.

 

“Yeah, I gathered,” he says.

 

“Then why’d you sound all annoyed about it?”

 

“Because I am,” James says, with an annoyed frown on his face the clashes with the amusement in his voice. “I’ve been meaning to say it for weeks now and you steal all my thunder by muttering it too me, just like that—”

 

“You’re such a prat Prongs,” Sirius says. He can’t seem the smile on his face, not that he wants to, mind.

 

“But I want you to know that I really love you,” James finishes. “Even if you did steal my thunder.”

 

“I should hope so,” Sirius says. It may be instinct or he may genuinely mean it, at this point, it’s anybody’s guess. “Since…y’know…I do too.”

 

James laughs and nuzzles into Sirius’ hair.

 

“I love you so much,” James says. Sirius gives up on any sort of self-restraint and pulls James closer for a deep kiss. James seems only eager to comply.

 

“Care to prove your statement Mr. Potter?” Sirius says when they emerge for air. James’ grin is blinding and Sirius knows without a doubt that James was telling him the truth. Which is good, he thinks. Because he definitely was.

 

James grins at him, or leers more like. Sirius has long given up pretending that he doesn’t love it.

 

“Definitely,” James says, and from the look on his face, he has too.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://pdfcct.tumblr.com/)! Come say hi :)


End file.
